1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a filter arrangement for use with a vessel that is configured to receive fluid, and the arrangement includes a particle filter having filter media that can be bypassed when the vessel is being filled.
2. Background Art
Particle filters are used in fuel systems to remove particles, such as dirt and/or metal particles, from fuel that is supplied to an engine. In one known fuel system, a particle filter is located downstream of a vessel or cylinder containing compressed fuel, such as natural gas, and upstream of a pressure regulator that regulates pressure of the fuel supplied to an engine. The fuel system also includes a cylinder valve mounted on the cylinder for controlling flow of fuel out of the cylinder. The fuel system may also include additional cylinders connected in series, and additional cylinder valves connected to the additional cylinders.
While such a system is effective, it is desirable to provide a simplified system in which multiple components are combined together and are disposed proximate a particular cylinder.
Under the invention, a filter arrangement is provided for use with a vessel configured to receive fluid. The filter arrangement includes a body engageable with the vessel and having an inlet port, an outlet port, a body cavity, a first fluid path disposed between the inlet port and the body cavity, and a second fluid path disposed between the body cavity and the outlet port. The filter arrangement further comprises an additional inlet port in fluid communication with the body cavity for receiving fluid from a fluid source. For example, the additional inlet port may receive fluid from one or more additional vessels. A filter is disposed at least partially in the body cavity, and the filter defines a filter cavity. The filter further includes filter media for filtering the fluid. Advantageously, the filter may be used to filter fluid from such additional vessels. A valve is associated with the body for allowing the fluid to flow into the vessel and out of the vessel. When the fluid flows into the vessel, the fluid flows through the filter cavity and along the first fluid path without flowing through the filter media. When the fluid flows out of the vessel, the fluid flows along the first fluid path, through the filter media and along the second fluid path.
Advantageously then, the filter arrangement is configured such that the filter media can be bypassed during a vessel filling operation. As a result, the flow of fluid is not restricted by the filter during such a filling operation.
In one embodiment of the invention, the filter arrangement further includes a pressure regulating device disposed in the body for regulating pressure of the fluid. Such a pressure regulating device may also be used to regulate pressure of fluid provided by other fluid sources.
Further under the invention, a system for filtering fluid is provided. The system comprises a vessel for receiving fluid, and a body engaged with the vessel. The body has an inlet port, an outlet port, a body cavity, a first fluid path disposed between the body cavity and the inlet port, and a second fluid path disposed between the body cavity and the outlet port. A filter is disposed at least partially in the body cavity, and the filter defines a filter cavity. The filter further includes filter media for filtering the fluid. A valve is associated with the body for allowing the fluid to flow into the vessel and out of the vessel. When the fluid flows into the vessel, the fluid flows through the filter cavity and along the first fluid path without flowing through the filter media. When the fluid flows out of the vessel, the fluid flows along the first fluid path, through the filter media and along the second fluid path.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best modes for carrying out the invention, when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.